


I Won't Say I'm In Love

by prinanalogicality



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just overall wholesome fun, not actually together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prinanalogicality/pseuds/prinanalogicality
Summary: After a particularly bad day, Morality, ever the peppy dad, suggests the idea that Thomas and the others have a fun filled night of karaoke. After a considerable amount of peer pressure and persuasion from everyone and a comment from Logan, Anxiety gives in to sing one and only one song. Logan takes the opportunity to pick the song, determined to conduct his experiment, of sorts.





	I Won't Say I'm In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Sanders' Sides work. It revolves around "I Won't Say I'm In Love" from Hercules. This work is also available on my tumblr, in which my username there is the same as it is here.

First, he tripped over a stray shoe and got minor carpet burn on the heels of his hands. Second, he ordered a pizza for lunch to make himself feel better. He opened the box, peered inside, lost his grip, and fully dropped the pizza box upside down. Third, he was dissatisfied with how the filming of his latest video went, so he has to refilm it so he can post soon.

All in all, Thomas Sanders was having quite the rough day.

A rough day to the point that even Anxiety wasn’t constantly yammering in his ear about all that had gone wrong today. The guy can be overbearing at times, but at least he knows when to back off occasionally.

Currently, Thomas was lounging in the living room with his different traits, Roman taking selfies beneath the lamp light, Anxiety brooding at the foot of the stairs while Logan speaks to him just out of earshot of the others, and Morality settled on the sofa beside their host. He was coming up with potential ideas to cheer up the male, as Roman was too wrapped up in his own appearance and the fly away hairs of his fringe to step in with his creativity.

“How about you order another pizza? Maybe a few, we can have a pizza funeral for the fallen. Or! We could look up YouTube videos of the big game, huh, son?” Morality’s grin is wide and hopeful as he nudges Thomas’s side, getting a response of a simple “I’m not your son.”

“Okay, well, singing is loads of fun. Maybe we can do some karaoke. You and Princey do it the most, but - we all care about you, Logan and Anxiety can’t say no to cheering you up!” The excitable trait lights up without waiting for a response,clapping his hands together to get the attention of everyone in the room. “I declare tonight fun filled karaoke night! Everyone has to participate, no buts. I said no buts, Anxiety.” He cuts off the dark trait before he even has a chance to refuse, gleefully turning on the others to dig out the karaoke machine from the closet.

“Karaoke? I hope you are all ready to be dazzled by my melodies and swoon at my charm.” Roman grins, his phone forgotten as he finally turns his attention to the other beings in the room.

“Your warnings are biased, it’s more like ready to be annoyed because you won’t stop and fall asleep after an hour.” Anxiety’s voice comes from the staircase, in which Logan steps back to glance between the two. Roman stomps over to the foot of the staircase and waggles a finger in the direction of Anxiety’s face, Anxiety threatens to bite the finger. Their interactions are always… interesting.

With the set up complete, Morality again claps his hands again. “I say Thomas goes first! Cheer up, buddy!”

Song after song bounces off of the walls of the living room as each trait takes a turn after Thomas, even Logan, who simply speaks in a semi-dramatic manner. He leaves everyone but Morality cringing at the performance, as Morality embraces him, simply glad that the intelligent trait had stepped forward to help make Thomas feel better. Their host was smiling and laughing at the silly banter that always ensues between his sides, and it made Morality’s heart swell with glee to see his idea working.

“Anxiety, you’re up next!”

“Not a chance, pops.” Anxiety, who hadn’t budged from his spot on the stairs, leans back against said stairs, his legs stretched out on the landing. “I’m not a singer.”

“He is into those screamo songs, perhaps he could growl instead of sing.”

“Name one of these ‘screamo songs’ and maybe I’ll do it.” Anxiety arches an eyebrow at the fancily dressed male across the room, the slightest ghost of a smirk on the corners of his lips.

“I do not care for that music, why would I know any of it?” Roman huffs, his arms crossing over his chest as he shakes his head. “You won’t sing one song for Thomas?”

Anxiety’s gaze shifts from locked on Roman to Thomas, who in turn nods encouragingly. “I’d appreciate it if you did.. One song won’t hurt.”

“Yeah, sport! How about you come over here and shine like the diamond in the rough that I know you are?”

Logan, leaning against the banister of the stairs, turns his head to speak to the darkly dressed male in a hushed tone. “You wouldn’t want to disappoint Roman would you?”

Conflict shines in the male’s eyes as he furrows his brows, hesitating before giving in. “Shut it, fine, I’ll sing one thing. But only one.” Anxiety huffs as he stands up, stretching out his limbs. “What are the options, anyway?”

“No- no need to pick a song. I already have one in mind.” Logan makes his way to the machine and murmurs his idea to Morality, who in turn lights up like a Christmas tree, nodding.

“Great idea! Sorry, Anxi, I’m siding with Logan on this one. Besides, I bet you like the song anyway!”

The name of the chosen song flashes on the machine screen, along with lyrics. Anxiety directs a glare at Logan, who simply stares back with a passive expression. Logan’s experiments to test out his suspicions are going to be the death of Anxiety one day.

“Oh, I adore this song. Great choice, Logic! Excellent.” Roman nods, and Logan watches as Anxiety’s gaze trails off to the pleased expression of the prince. His annoyed expression softens, just a tad, and he clears his throat as he walks to their ‘stage area,’ which is just the space in front of the sofa. 

“Let’s get this over with.” The song begins, and Anxiety picks up the microphone attached to the machine, his appearance displaying annoyance, but his voice didn’t reflect it..

“If there’s a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I’ve already won that.”

Logan, who had settled onto the sofa, is at an excellent vantage point to peer between Anxiety and Roman. Roman appears to be thoroughly entranced by Anxiety’s performance, hanging onto each and every word falling from the singing male’s lips. Anxiety, in turn, has his body angled more towards Roman than the audience on the sofa, consisting of Thomas and Logan. Morality was behind Anxiety, snapping his fingers and kicking his legs out joyously, singing along to the backup vocals of the song. He is so easily pleased, it is precious. But, Logan can’t dwell on that, Morality has nothing to do with the task at hand.

“It’s too cliche, I won’t say I’m in love.”

Now to conduct the next phase of his experiment. All day, he has been questioning Anxiety about how he feels about different objects - swords, sashes, crowns, princes in general, steeds, heroism. Despite his closed off nature, Anxiety is actually poor at hiding his emotions, and from what Logan can tell, the male appears to be harboring feelings for Roman, their trusted hub of creativity. Morality’s suggestion of karaoke was a perfect opportunity to really push his experiment to get more concrete results.

“This scene won’t play, I won’t say I’m in love.”

Pulling out his cell phone, he pulls up a photo of Anxiety and Roman together. Roman had snuck up behind the male and took a surprise selfie, and it was posted on his social media. Anxiety looks surprised, no foundation smeared on his cheeks and no black dabbled beneath his eyes. Without his makeup, one can plainly see the red in his cheeks, his eyes widened. Roman looks overjoyed, pleased to have gotten a clear photo of a surprised Anxiety.

Rising from his seat, Logan holds the phone out to Anxiety, gaining his attention.

“You’re way off base, I won’t say it.” His gaze lands on the phone and he sees the photo, his voice coming out in a surprised, defiant manner as he pushes the phone away. “Get off my case, I won’t say it!” His foundation was covering the red of his cheeks, but the red of his ears was evident.

Logan, satisfied with the results, takes his seat again, barely noticing the curious glance from Thomas, who was the only one to notice the act. Morality was too wrapped up in his back up singing, and Roman was far too busy staring at Anxiety, his mouth slightly agape. Perhaps he should perform another experiment, this time to delve into Roman’s feelings for the dark trait.

“At least out loud…” Anxiety’s voice softens considerably as he holds the microphone with both hands, his eyes trained on his shoes. They flicker to the male intently watching him, and Logan notices a small smile on Anxiety’s lips when he sees how Roman is enthralled by him. “I won’t say I’m in love.”

There is little doubt in Logan’s mind now, and he leans back in his seat. Tomorrow, he should quiz Roman on his feelings regarding black nail polish, My Chemical Romance, oversized jackets, and eyeliner.


End file.
